Tsuzuki, Baby
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka gives Tsuzuki an amazing Christmas gift.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Hisoka Kurosaki stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom. He'd invited his partner over for a christmas dinner that night and now he was just getting ready for his big surprise. He'd bought a christmas outfit that consisted of a see through chemise, garters, stockings and a little velvet jacket with a matching mini skirt edged in faux white fur.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he did his hair the way Saya and Yuma taught him to. He put on some glimmering eyeshadow in a light green color to offset his emerald eyes. Then he put on some shimmery lip gloss that Saya had given him.

He looked himself over and was actually awestruck at how he looked. He looked sexy and he felt sexy and he hoped Tsuzuki felt the same way about how he looked. This would be their first time together and Hisoka hoped it would be a good enough christmas present for his partner.

There was a knock on the door and Hisoka inhaled deeply.

"Now or never," he whispered to himself as he went to open the door.

--

Tsuzuki almost fell over as his younger partner opened the door wearing a little red and white velvet jacket, matching mini skirt and stockings. He was barefoot. Hisoka ushered him in and brought him to the table that was set out for two.

Candles lit on the surfaces of the bookcase, table, coffee table and shelves on the walls. Hisoka himself looked amazing. The shimmery eye shadow he'd used made the emerald of his eyes appear to be twinkling.

"Wow, this looks delicious," Tsuzuki said as Hisoka set a plate of food in front of him.

"This is just dinner. I hope you're enjoying your christmas Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered.

"I am. Thanks to you Soka. You look amazing by the way," Tsuzuki said causing Hisoka to blush.

They talked a little while eating dinner and then Tsuzuki helped Hisoka clean up.

--

After dinner, they were on the sofa, when Hisoka slid into Tsuzuki's lap and whispered "I want you so badly tonight. Please take me."

Tsuzuki inhaled deeply as his wildest dreams were about to come true. He'd loved his partner for so long but had waited until the boy trusted him enough to make them lovers. And now the time was here and Tsuzuki leaned his head down to kiss the boy on the lips. Tasting strawberry and cream from the dessert earlier.

"I love you Soka," Tsuzuki whispered as he came up for air, Hisoka was panting.

Tsuzuki picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he untied the ribbon the held the jacket closed and then inhaled when he saw what was underneath.

"Does it please you?" Hisoka asked, worry in his voice.

"You're beautiful," Tsuzuki said as he slid the jacket off the pale slender arms and dropped it to the floor. He did the same with the mini skirt. Loving the feel of the skin against his palms as he ran his hands over the boy's body.

Hisoka felt tears in his eyes. The only one to ever call him beautiful was Muraki and he knew that when he'd said it was only to hurt him. But Tsuzuki saying it meant more to him than anything. He leaned down to place kisses along the man's neck as he felt the garters being unclipped and the undies being pushed down.

His member hardened immediately when Tsuzuki's hand came up to cup his balls as the other hand slid up the chemise. He helped his partner slid the chemise over his head by holding up his arms. Then he continued to kiss the man's neck. Licking and sucking gently but hard enough to make a few marks.

"I love you so much Tsu," Hisoka whispered as he was tugged onto the bed. Tsuzuki quickly undressed and whispered the sentiment back.

Tsuzuki crawled over Hisoka, rubbing their erections together causing Hisoka to whimper out loud. Kissing down the boy's chest, Tsuzuki was elated at how responsive his normally cool and detached partner was.

He kissed around one nipple, sucking until it was a hardened peak then he kissed across to do the same treatment to the other nipple. Hisoka ran his hands through the chocolate brown hair of his partner, moaning at the sensations running through him.

Kissing down the boy's chest until he reached his belly button, Hisoka squealed when Tsuzuki's tongue dipped into his navel causing him to heat up. Sliding his tongue along the pale flesh he whispered for the boy to calm down as he was getting too worked up and Tsuzuki didn't want him to come before one of best parts.

"You're making me feel sexy and I want to please you," Hisoka moaned out.

"You do please me Soka, and you're so sexy I just want to take you right now but I want it to be good for you," Tsuzuki said, continuing his licking until he'd made his way to the boy's erection.

Licking the tip, he had to hold Hisoka by the hips so the boy wouldn't thrust up and choke him as he took Hisoka's member fully into his mouth.

"Ahh, ahh, Tsu..zu.. ki!" Hisoka yelled as he began to feel a fever radiating from his groin then spreading out until it flushed his whole body and he almost spilled himself.

Releasing the boy's penis with a pop of his mouth, Tsuzuki licked down and around the boy's tight entrance. Earning him a loud moan and an I love you from Hisoka, he enjoyed preparing the boy this way. Slowly pressing one finger into Hisoka's body, he looked up when the boy cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts but it'll feel better soon," Tsuzuki whispered.

"O...okay," Hisoka said shakily as another finger was pushed into him.

It hurt but as the fingers were pushed in and out of him, it slowly started to feel better and then Tsuzuki pushed in a third finger and pressed up against something and Hisoka went crazy with need.

"Need you now Tsu, please.... oh my god! Don't stop!" Hisoka moaned loudly as the fingers pushed against his prostrate, sending tingling sensations throughout him.

"You want more of this baby or you want me inside you?" Tsuzuki asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Need more of you. Want you inside me," Hisoka moaned.

He whimpered in protest as the fingers were removed only to be replaced by something much bigger and harder. He cried out again but Tsuzuki went slowly and thrust evenly as he slid into Hisoka's body completely.

"Oh god. That feels amazing," Hisoka whispered, wrapping his legs around Tsuzuki's waist.

"You're what feels amazing Soka," Tsuzuki groaned, he was heaven. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful.

Their emotions collided together as their shields came down and they came together. Laying in each others arms, Hisoka whispered,

"Merry Christmas Tsuzuki. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Soka. I love you too. Thank you for the best present I have ever received," Tsuzuki whispered back, kissing his lover on the lips as they fell asleep.


End file.
